


ʎɐpsǝnʇ

by wodniw_a



Series: Webtoon Fics [5]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Violence, spoilers for the most recent episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodniw_a/pseuds/wodniw_a
Summary: John punched and he punched and he punched, his emotions and power spilling out all at once, the lid he had made sure was tightly secured had come off, causing him to finally snap.





	ʎɐpsǝnʇ

John had been held up in class, the teacher wanting to speak with him about something relating to schoolwork. The entire time he glanced at the clock, fists clenching, palms sweaty with worry.

Since everyone had learned Seraphina was crippled, more and more people had been targeting her, taking advantage of her weakened, powerless state. John feared what they would do to her.

As soon as he was dismissed, he sped off in hopes of catching her before anything bad happened. He pushed and shoved past people, heart hammering wildly in his chest. If Seraphina got seriously hurt, he didn't know if he'd be able to forgive himself.

He rounded a corner, halting in his tracks. His muscles tensed and eyes widened, his stomach clenching at the sight in front of him.

Sera lay on the ground, her face twisted in pain, hand grasping uselessly at the side of her head, the other planted on the ground to hold herself up. A clump of her bangs was held tight in the grip of some asshole, her head forced upwards, the hand used to hold up her hair tugged painfully at it.

Fresh purple and black splotches ran up her arms and face, a few cuts were clear against her pale skin, tiny rivulets of blood dripping onto her dirtied clothes.

Her teeth were gritting and she gasped as the person pulled her hair further up. Her yellow eyes blazed, frosted over with pain.

_Those... assholes... they're hurting her..._

John's fingernails dug into his palm and he saw red. Anger pulsed through his body and he felt something dark trickle into his mind, the need to fight, to protect, to ruin. He was going to kill everyone who ever hurt Seraphina. He was going to kill them all.

So, without stopping to come up with some sort of plan, John felt the power of her attacker run through his veins as he copied their ability. Dark shadows engulfed his hands, deep black sparks danced at his fingertips. Electricity was their power. With a twitch of his digits, a flash of lightning struck out, soaring through the air until it pierced the attacker. It was a small bout of electricity, small enough to just send a tiny shock through their body. Since they were touching Sera, she would most likely feel the shock too.

The two gasped, Seraphina flinching, the other person stumbling away, letting the magenta hair go. _Here's my chance..._

John flicked his wrist, sending out a bigger burst of energy. Large sparks fled from his skin, electrocuting the surprised enemy. They howled, body convulsing, rigid limbs flailing. The crowd around them gasped, backing away. Sera watched with wide eyes as a mysterious force attacked her offender.

John copied the ability of some random nearby person, his fists hardening into deep black steel. He sprinted towards them, his hand raising, poised to punch. The person, still twitching even though the shock had worn off, looked up at him in surprise, having barely any chance to react before he struck her hard on the cheek. She was flung back, landing harshly on the ground. She lay unmoving, unconscious.

Everyone's eyes were on him now.

He grabbed Sera's wrist, hauling her up to her feet. "Let's go," he barked, forcefully pulling her away. The crowd, too stunned to follow them, stood there, watching as they retreated away.

When they arrived outside, hiding behind the school, the horrified girl spoke up, "John? John!" Sera yelled at him, trying to pry his hand off of her. "Stop! What on earth did you do?"

"Shut up, don't talk," he bit back, voice dark and thick with rage and malice. The copied ability faded away, his hardened, dark skin softening, revealing his sweaty peach-coloured flesh.

"John!" Sera shoved him away, causing him to stumble forwards. She panted, inspecting her now reddened wrist, frowning at it. Sera looked up, confusion painting her face. "What was that all about? Did you use an ability?"

John clenched his teeth. He swore he would never let her find out about this. He promised she would never learn of his true self.

He failed, and now she knew.

John glared at the ground, his hair slipping out of it's usual gelled look. "Don't worry about it."

"No! I will worry about it. You told me you were crippled, that you had no power!" She exclaimed, her cool demeanour melting away to reveal confusion and a hint of fright.

"Just... don't fucking—"

" _JOHN_!"

The two jumped at the new voice. Arlo was racing towards them, a yellow blur. He was about to punch John, but the brunette put up a barrier, causing the angered blonde to strike the copied forcefield instead.

Arlo reeled back, hand gripping his now bruised knuckles, "So you finally revealed who you really are to her, after days of letting her get beat up without helping her."

"Shut up..." John growled, "You don't know me..."

"I know who you are. You're powerful and manipulative, yet also a weak coward who hides behind a mask, pretending to be crippled," Arlo spat, glaring at him with cold blue eyes.

"No... You don't know what I've done with my powers... You don't know my story!" The barrier shattered and John leaped through the falling shards, pummelling Arlo with relentless and merciless hits, the two boys falling to the ground in a flurry of thrashing limbs.

John punched and he punched and he punched, his emotions and power spilling out all at once, the lid he had made sure was tightly secured had come off, causing him to finally snap. He delivered blow after blow to Arlo, his fists stained with colourful blotches.

Behind him, Seraphina tried to tug him away, but her efforts were in vain as John had planted himself firmly on top of the blonde, intent on beating him up and leaving him immobile. The hunger for pain and violence forced him to hit harder. His eyes were wild with rage, his entire body trembling with unfiltered power that seeped out of his every pore, overflowing within him like a shaken up can of a carbonated beverage. He senselessly beat Arlo up until Sera and a few others pulled him away.

John panted, shoving the intruding hands from his shoulder. Teachers were cautiously approaching him, the principal standing nearby, a furious look on his face. John spared a glance to his hands, bloodied and abused. When he looked up, all he could see were motionless bodies, sprawled out on the floor, their faces fuzzy and blurred. He could see two familiar people with yellow and green hair, their bruises shaped to fit his fists.

John stumbled away. He did it again. He hurt them again.

"No!" He shouted, raising to his feet and shooting away. He absorbed the ability of some quick-footed speedster, using the power to race away as fast as possible. He used the power to his advantage, racing from school grounds, his brain forcing him to just run, his eyes blind and ears deaf.

He found himself in some dirty alleyway, sitting down while leaning against the wall. His heart thundered loudly and he shook, skin cold despite the exertion he went through. His mind was swamped with thoughts and memories, the green-haired girl's angry, betrayed face staring at him as she mouth one word. _Monster_.

"I'm... not a monster," he mumbled, curling in on himself.

 _Monster_.

"I'm not..."

 _Monster_.

"I'm not a monster!"

 _Monster_.

"No! Shut up!"

_Monster!_

His beige eyes glowed and his hands came up, fisting his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands. "I didn't want this to happen..." He hissed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

She was going to hate him. She was going to think he was a monster, a liar. She was going to turn away from him and leave him and he'd be alone again.

"John."

John flinched, the back of his head slamming into the wall as he tried scrambling away from Seraphina, who was kneeling in front of him. "S-Sera..."

Her hands cupped his cheek, her palm gentle and soft, thumbs brushing the tears away. She leaned forwards, pressing their foreheads together, noses brushing lightly. "I don't know what you went through. I don't know anything about your past, John. But it's going to be okay."

"I hurt him..." He mumbled, fingers trailing down to rest against her own. "All I do is hurt people."

"That's not true. You don't hurt me," Sera replied, her eyes capturing his. John expected them to be filled with hate, but instead, they burned with hope, with determination. Her tone was strong and supportive and he mentally clung to her voice, afraid he'd spiral back down into the darkness and attack her. She anchored him to reality.

"John, I trust you. You may have lied, but I trust you," She smiled softly, her breath tickling his lips.

Then, sirens sounded.

Loud, blaring sirens surrounded the entrance of the alleyway as police officers filed in, their guns at ready in case he lunged. They ordered them to back away from each other and John held his hands against his head, staring mournfully at Seraphina. He was cuffed and dragged off and shoved into a police car. The car drove away and he watched as Seraphina's form grew smaller and smaller.

At the police station, he was left in an interrogation room, hands cuffed with the same thick steel cuffs, seated in the same uncomfortable chair. The door squeaked open and in walked that same red-haired old man, his face donning more wrinkles than the last time they both were in here.

"I'm disappointed in you, John," He said as he stood over him, arms crossed and eyes glaring. "I hoped I wouldn't find you here again."

John stayed silent, head bowed, arms lax against the table. He knew what was going to come next.

"Did you see what you did to that boy?" Keon asked firmly.

John kept his gaze on the cool metal surface. He could kind of see his reflection. "I know what I did to him."

Keon lunged forwards, gripping his head with his hand, eyes flaring up, palm glowing. He was going to make the memories resurface, he was going to show him the damage he'd done to Arlo.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I was angry. They were attacking her and he wasn't doing anything to stop them," John muttered, leg bouncing, foot tapping. Arlo's face was hideous in his mind, the boy beaten and bloodied, nose crooked and cheeks cut, one eye was stuck shut. His lip was split in more places than one, his school clothes stained crimson, yellow hair painted red. Blood splattered the ground, endlessly seeping from everywhere on Arlo's being. His face was bruised all over, the deep black and blue a sharp contrast to his normally pale skin.

It was a horrible sight.

"You still did that to him," the detective hissed, his grip on John's forehead tightening. John winced.

"That's what I go through everyday," John spat out, "Yeah, I get beaten up, too. Are you going to laugh? Laugh at how weak I've become, lowered to some shitty cripple?"

"You're not a cripple. You're powerful and merciless and you still have a lot to learn. Putting a cap on your abilities won't stop you from using them, they're still there, waiting to be used," Keon backed away, removing his hand from his hair.

"You can't just lower yourself to a cripple. You can only fool everyone for so long. You've got too much untapped power, keeping it bottled inside will only make the consequences of you snapping worse. I'll be back tomorrow, think about what you've done," the man left, his coat swishing behind him.

John sat there, the room quiet. He stared at his calloused hands, using the nails on his other fingers to pick the dried blood off. It fell to the table, coming off in tiny flakes. Underneath the blood were scabs and bruises that made his knuckles sting and throb. He flexed his fingers, rolling his wrist. His limb creaked, hand feeling sore. He sighed and placed his elbows on his thighs, resting the cuff against his leg, palm digging into his knee.

He sighed again and frowned.

Before, he cursed the high-tiers for their heartless behaviour, but now he had lowered himself to their level, beating up their king.

The door opened again and John glanced through his bangs to see who it was, his eyebrows shooting up when Seraphina entered. The door clicked behind her as she closed it. The girl sat down in the chair across from his, her expression unreadable.

"You lied to me."

John looked at his lap, face burning with shame, "Yeah..."

"You pretended to be crippled, when you really were not," She continued.

"Look, I—"

"You deceived me for a long time, made me think you were defenceless and needed protection, when really, you could easily overthrow everyone in the school."

The brunette fiddled with the fabric of his pants, his heart aching.

"I'm a little angry that you lied to me all this time," she muttered and John flinched, "But I know something bad happened in the past, so whatever happened, you must have a good reason to hide your ability. I forgive you."

John stared at her, eyes watery, "S-Sera..."

"Ah... Why are you crying...?"

"I'm just happy you still want to be my friend," he answered, his smile growing tense.

He jumped as arms wrapped around his shoulders. Seraphina's body pressed into his as she hugged him. "Of course I still want to be your friend, stupid. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble.

John laughed, relief flooding through him. He was a little scared of her reaction at first, but it seems everything went well.

...He hoped.

He still had to find out what his punishment was for beating Arlo up. But right now, he decided to focus on not full out sobbing in front of Seraphina.

Though the dread of returning to school crept into the back of his mind.

"Now everyone knows I have powers..." John sighed, his head resting against Sera's shoulder.

"I'm sure we can... work something out to make them forget," Sera patted his back, a playful tone in her voice.

John huffed, narrowing his eyes at the door since he couldn't look at Sera, "Whatever it is you're going to do, I don't condone!"

" _Hmph_."


End file.
